


Million Dollar Puppy

by celestial_panda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is Derek’s little cousin. Scott is the reason Stiles was lucky enough to lay his eyes on the breathtakingly beautiful millionaire alpha. Stiles though, is unpresented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Dollar Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Cute overload of fluff and I don't know what I was thinking.  
> Enjoy!!  
> A/N: Somewhat related to the Million Dollar Meta (The Series) story, so I shoved them in the same tab. For ease of access. They'll be a bit different but, if you want a quick read this is an option.

Derek Hales was the guy that had ruined Stiles ability to think and function properly. Ever since he had dared to waltz into his life Stiles had become an even bigger mess. The first time he met Derek, Alpha millionaire and debonair charmer, was when his best friend Scott, invited him over to a family party. Apparently Scott was somehow related to Derek, well they were little cousins or something. Stiles hadn’t exactly been paying much attention to what Scott had been saying, a little too busy looking at the Adonis coming his way. Needless to say that if it would have been a cartoon, he’d have had the biggest heart eyes possible. The only disappointment was that Derek hadn’t done anything more then give him a disgusted look, before shaking Scott’s hand and moving along. 

The second time he met the man, Scott had invited him up to the lake, and Stiles wasn’t going to pass down that kind of fun. Except when he arrived, in his board shorts, and Derek Hales was there with his buddies, or his pack as they referred themselves as, Stiles felt unwelcomed. Scott though, had managed to keep him occupied and they had a pretty amazing week-end, eating s’mores and hot dogs over a campfire. Stiles hadn’t stop glancing over at Derek as he and his friends laughed the night away, speaking about expensive cars, and people they had slept with.

The third time Stiles had a run in with Derek, it has been a strange one. He had been pushed up against the door of his Jeep, with a yelp. “Don’t move!” The words had been whispered into his ear with such venomous ferocity that it had made a whimper bubble up at the base of his throat, one he barely kept down. “D-derek?” He received a grunt as an answer, and as he looked into the mirror in his car he saw the red glow of Alpha eyes. “Don’t fucking move.” It was the other’s Alpha voice, and so Stiles shut down, unable to go against the order. When whatever had caused this situation had let up, Derek left Stiles with an apology and his phone number. Needless to say Stiles hadn’t been sure what that had been about.

Stiles had never presented, under the three major arcs. It made him an anomaly, and less likely to be noticed. He didn’t even have a scent, which Scott had confirmed for him multiple times. Regardless of his odd lack of type presentation as Omega, Beta or Alpha, Stiles was doing good with his life. Unless someone wanted to ask him about his unrequited love crush on Derek Hales. “You like my cousin? Derek? My cousin, millionaire- Derek?” He hissed at Scott to keep it down, as they sat on the dock, overlooking the water, at Derek’s cottage. Scott had once again invited him over, this time mentioning who the place belonged to. “Shut up Scott! He can’t… know…” He saw his best friend shrug lightly, and then grin, before he was shoved into the lake. When he resurfaced, instead of Scott, Derek was there. 

“I see Scott is still keeping you around.” It was said, in such a way that Stiles was unable to give an answer. “Sure?” Derek held out his hand, and Stiles used it to help himself get back up onto the dock. “Scott ran back inside screaming something about sweet sweet revenge.” Stiles huffed, and shivered, it was the end of the warm season, and the water felt cold even with his clothing on. “Y-yeah- well wait t’ill I get mine.” He saw Derek smirk lightly, and for a second he thought the other had taking an up and down look at him. “You know… after all the years of coming here… I don’t think I’ve scented you.” Stiles stiffened and then went to back up, only to then remember that he was between Derek and the Lake. “I don’t…. smell…” He saw the furrowed eyebrows being directed in his direction and he sighed. Was he really going to have to explain this to Derek Hales, the one guy he’d been in love with, for like forever. “I never presented… so I don’t smell.” 

“Aren’t you 21 now?” He looked up into cerulean eyes and frowned. “Yeah… I’m… uh… I should go find Scott.” He made a quick move to run pass Derek, and his heart sunk. When he had looked into Derek’s eyes all he had seen was anger, and Stiles couldn’t take it. What had he done to merit that kind of emotion directed at him, and for it to manifest itself within a few moments. “Scott? Dude, where are y-mfmhm.” He felt a hand being put over his mouth, and he was being dragged into a room. When the door shut, and finally the hand released him, he was face to face with Derek Hale. “D-derek? Into kidnapping people now?” The unamused expression he received made it difficult for Stiles to swallow his own saliva. 

“Do you know what they call unpresented wolves?” He looked up at Derek still a little miffed about the situation but he shrugged, showing that he had no idea. “They’re called Meta’s… they’re rare Stiles… they’re…. special.” The voice had come out kinder then he had thought was possible of Derek, and so his heart skipped a beat. “M-meta?” He saw the anger flaring back up in those eyes, and he felt ashamed. “Unbelievable! You’d think your teachers are incompetent! It’s enraging to think that even as we thought Meta’s were almost extinct they might not actually be, only because of INCOMPETENT TEACHERS!” He flinched as Derek’s voice boomed around the room. “I’m not angry at you Stiles. I’m angry that no one put two and two together.” He watched as Derek calmed down, running a hand through his hair, before moving forward towards him. As a force of habit, Stiles took a step back, but Derek growled ‘sit’. 

He moved to sit on the bed that was behind him, and looked down at his hands. He could see Derek standing in front of him, and even in this situation he blushed, he still had feelings, years’ worth of them for the man. “Meta’s only smell like what their mates like… but the smell is only…. Smelled by their mates.” Stiles looked up, into a now red pair of eyes. “It took me two minutes to figure it out Stiles… you smell like pine forest, cedar and pumpkin pie…. If no one else can scent you… then you must be a meta. My meta.” Stiles felt his face heat up, and with a stutter he uttered: “B-but what’s a meta! This makes no sense… I mean you and me? You…. Look at you…” It was a whisper one, he had hoped the other hadn’t heard, but by the growl directed his way, it seemed highly unlikely. “Stiles…. No.. do not even compare yourself to me…. You’re… a million dollar pup’ and I’m a regular run of the mill Alpha. All I could hope is to be enough.”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes and he could tell the other was being sincere. He’d never even in his wildest dreams think that Derek and him would be in this kind of situation. That he’d be Derek’s Million Dollar Puppy… but he was going to take it, and fuck he was going to love it. “mine…” Was all Stiles needed to say as Derek smirked at him in agreement but answered; “yours”.


End file.
